It's a Holly Random Christmas
by Tinna Minor
Summary: Blitzwing get's everyone wound up for a Christmas celebration, a visit from Santa Claus, and a Decepticon base falling down. Desperate, Megatron calls in Starscream for help. Story is better than summary.


**It's a Holly Random Christmas**

A oneshot by Tinna Minor.

"WWWEEEEEEE!!!"

The moment Random came through the door in an extremely happy mood, Megatron knew something was wrong. The Random side of Blitzwing only came out when there was a joke to be made about something, or on special occations…

'Primus, if this is Random's 690,000 Birthday I'm gonna blow a gasket.'

"Blitzwing, where is Icy?" Lugnut plucked up the courage to ask.

"Zhey are taking zhe day ovv," R-Blitzwing sang. "I get zhe ole day to myzelf!"

"And why would that be?" Megatron called looking uncertain at the triple changer.

"Because it'z X-Maz!"

Lugnut gave a confused slur, "X Mass?"

"Don't bother Lugnut," Megatron called, "just leave it to Starscream."

--

The Seeker Lord arrived 20 minutes later to talk with the insane triple changer. But when he started talking, it wasn't the thing they thought it was.

"Tiz a squivhy holiday about chrees (trees), presents, candy, and Santa Clauz!"

"What in the name of Cybertron is Zanta Claws?"

"E goes hohoho and Merry Christmaz giving presentz and candy to good zittle boyz and girlz! Blitzwing want a Halo 3 for my X box."

Starscream coked an optic ridge at R-Blitzwing. His optics traveled to Megatron, to see if he had gotten all the answers needed. A quick shake of the head got the Seeker questioning again.

"How long does this, 'Christmas', last?"

"mm… two dayz, I zhink. Zhere is X-Maz Eve to prepare for Zanta Clauz and zhe next day you open up the presentz zhat e levt vor you."

Megatron stood up, "I think that is enough. Starscream, come with me."

The Seeker followed Megatron to a hall so they could speak privately.

"We both know that Random _will_ get his way in the end if we say we're not going to give the okay."

"So what do you want me to do? Last I checked _you _were the leader. It's _your_ problem."

"Because you are the only one who seems to get through to Random, I'm putting you in charge as long as Blitzwing's 'Christmas' lasts. Most likely we'll be going through the high grade."

"Primus, is the _Mighty_ Megatron afraid?"

"Not in your life, he's just cautions. And he remembers Random's 680,000 birthday."

"Ouch, point taken."

--

Lugnut was sent out to get a tree, the Constucticons left to get decorations. Blitzwing and Starscream looked over to plans for a traditional Christmas and R-Blitzwing happily blurted all of his ideas that if Megatron were here, would be just go through the audios. But long ago, in some way, Starscream had learned not only to tolerate Random, but had also learned to work with him. It was a skill that had made him necessary until Lugnut also learned to tolerate the triple changer. Now though it was really coming in handy.

The bulky bomber jet returned with a large tree in ten minutes (Random started shirking in delight), and soon after that Scrapper returned with the decorations.

"Where's Mixmaster?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

"He went to get the motor oil."

When they finished setting up, the base had taken a dramatic change. No longer dark and gloomy, but filled with lights and even a bit of music from a CD that Blitzwing had stolen for the occasion. The tree also looked magnificent.

"Now ve go to zleep," Random said, "and in the morning, ve vill valk up and open presentz!"

--

"Zanta Clauz 'as come!"

Starscream found his recharge rudely awaken by Blitzwing and got himself out of the recharge berth. He had spent the night at Megatron's request so that he didn't need to travel back and forth in the morning. Coming done (he was being pushed by Blitzwing), he saw that each of the other Decepticons (including Megamoron), were sitting around the tree holding a present. Blitzwing picked up a purple box that was decorated with jets and gave it to Starscream.

"Look, e levt a note."

_My Dear Decepticons,_

_Please keep in mind this is the only time this will ever happen, if Blitzwing had not left out that glass of milk and energon cookies, I might have skipped you. But Blitzwing had put his whole spark into it so I decided to give it a shot. I must admit, the decorations were very well done. _

_Have a good Christmas,  
Saint Nick_

Blitzwing gave a giddy smile and turned to the others, "Who vants to go first?"

Lugnut got an image frame, (that was the perfect size to hold an image of his glorious leader).

Scrapper got a deluxe can of motor oil, (which he thought was the best ever).

Mixmaster got the same as Scrapper.

Blitzwing got a black teddy bear.

Megatron got a chess set, (at the time he didn't know about the human strategy game).

And Starscream got a chain with a locket. He didn't let anyone see what was in the locket but that's what he got.

Then the seeker ditched them for clean up.

--

AN:  
I must say that actually worked out *laughs*. I decided that Starscream needed to do some ditching in the end because he is quite mean. But now Megatron owes him. If you're wondering who's in the locket; it's Starscream's bondmate. Who is his bondmate? I'll let you guess, but I don't write yaoi even though I read it sometimes. Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

SS: I'm quite impressed that you pulled this off.  
TM: I impressed myself, it wasn't supposed to come out this way.  
SS: Really? Well what was supposed to happen then?  
TM: It was supposed to be centered around you and a girl named Amy who teaches you about Christmas. But I think this is easier.  
SS: YOU WERE GOING TO PAIR ME UP WITH SOMEONE?!  
TM: Opps.


End file.
